


Черепашьи бега

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Series: Черепашьи бега [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Написано на заявку «Солдат возвращается с войны».





	Черепашьи бега

Вернувшись с войны однажды утром, Стив заходит в свою квартиру, снимает чехлы с мебели и вытирает пыль с книжных полок.  
В одно окно, как и прежде, видится кусок неба (скорее, его лоскуток), а в другое — кирпичная стена. На стене теперь есть картинки, граффити. Стив вспоминает, что и у него где-то должны быть краски. Засохли, наверно.  
Стив варит себе кофе, купленный в магазине у дома (когда Стив уезжал, магазина там ещё не было). Делает омлет из яиц, а не порошка со вкусом искусственного шпината и натуральных подмёток. В шкафу находит стопку слегка пыльных, но ещё пахнущих стиральным порошком полотенец. Принимает душ (сперва вода льётся затхлая и ржавая, а потом — ничего, чистая и горячая).  
Сумку с вещами (там пять комплектов белья, двое брюк, пять чёрных футболок и три клетчатые рубашки — все черно-белые, туалетные принадлежности и книжку про герцогиню и её любовника) задвигает под кровать с намерением разобрать её потом (это уступка, психотерапевт не одобрила бы, но он обещает себе разобрать сумку завтра; в крайнем случае — послезавтра).  
После этого Стив садится в кресло и понимает, что заняться ему больше нечем.  
Он мысленно пробегает по списку дел, который составил заранее: купить продукты на неделю; приготовить завтрак; вытереть пыль; принять душ и побриться; переодеться и застелить кровать.  
И вот — он сделал все положенное.  
Стив думает: давненько ему не было нечем заняться. Надо, говорит мисс Картер, научиться жить для себя.  
Стив сидит в кресле и смотрит, как лоскуток неба в окне меняет цвет.

***

На следующее утро выходит на пробежку.  
Центральный парк не изменился, почти. Стив бежит много, много миль.  
Песок не скрипит у него на зубах.  
Стив всё правильно сделал. Помог своей стране.

***  
Стив рисует животных в зоопарке. У него пальцы сделались совершенно чужие, но глазомер (ха!) теперь лучше. Он не поспевает за кроликами, пантерами и песчанками, птицы тем более слишком быстры. В конце концов он останавливается на черепахах. Те, небрежно вывалив лапы из панцирей, часами лежат на солнце. Стив думает, что черепахи — это такие булыжники с мозгами (крошечными и доисторическими), и со странным удовольствием рисует одну за другой. Через неделю его уже узнают смотрители зоопарка, а через полторы перестают спрашивать, кого он рисует сегодня.  
Стив обнаруживает, что у черепах есть характеры.

***  
Стив смотрит на себя в зеркало.  
У черепах щитки и панцири, в армии он носил броню. На гражданке люди ходят совершенно беззащитные.  
Стиву нравятся черепахи.

***  
Стив живёт всё медленнее.  
Переходит к рисованию гигантских слоновых черепах. Одну зовут Тодди, а вторую — самца — Фредди. На редкость неподходящие имена. Их должны были назвать как-нибудь звучно и тяжеловесно. Анна-Генриетта-Лоретта Первая и Август-Вильгельм-Христиан Второй, например. Стив эти имена вот только сейчас выдумал, и они ему сразу начали казаться ужасно глупыми.  
Но Тодди тратит десять минут на то, чтобы обойти Фредди в поисках его головы. Вообще, насколько понимает Стив, поиск головы черепахи для другой черепахи — проблема не из последних. После такого называть черепаху Тодди (всего лишь) делается как-то неловко.  
Стив внезапно мечтает обрасти панцирем.

***  
Хорошенькая девушка спрашивает у Стива, как пройти в библиотеку, а он только хлопает глазами — никак не может припомнить, есть ли вообще поблизости библиотеки.  
Ну и — прохлопал.  
Уже несколько дней замечает довольно симпатичного чернокожего парня, который то читает книгу, то вяло бегает по дорожкам парка, заткнув уши наушниками, а то просто валяется в траве. У Стива с этим парнем напряженный нейтралитет, потому что, с одной стороны, парень не выглядит опасным, а с другой — он пялится на Стива (хотя, если подумать, Стив-то на парня тоже пялится).  
А тут парень пялится особенно долго и, когда Стив продолжает хлопать глазами, вдруг говорит:  
— Ну, ты, приятель, и динамо.  
Стив хмурится:  
— Что, простите?  
Парень подходит ближе и широко улыбается:  
— Сэм Уилсон. — И протягивает руку.  
— Стив Роджерс, — отвечает Стив, поднимаясь со скамейки.  
— А, знаю, видел твои фотки в газете. В газетах. И на новостных сайтах. Несколько дней еще думал, ты или нет, но потом решил, что вряд ли где еще бывают такие огроменные мужики. То есть ты не подумай.  
Стив неловко улыбается.  
— А. Да. Кажется, у меня брали как-то интервью. Впрочем, у нас у всех брали. Парни такое любили.  
— До награждения "Медалью Почёта" или после?  
Стив чувствует, что больше улыбаться не хочет. Он торопливо собирает рисовальные принадлежности и пихает в сумку.  
— Приятно было познакомиться, но мне надо срочно…  
— Но...  
И всё-таки уходит. И рад, что его не пробуют остановить.

***  
Стиву очень не нравится происходящее. Не очень-то нравится парень, и совсем не нравится, что он пялится и разнюхивает.  
Стив решает больше не ходить рисовать черепах.  
И не бегать по утрам в Центральном парке.  
И проверить, что там, на новостных сайтах. А, нет. Этого он проверять не хочет. В контракте не было такого условия, чтобы узнавали на улицах.  
Стив ходит в магазин по утрам, а в остальное время рисует, сидя у окна в гостиной. Стиву хорошо, спокойно и приятно чувствовать себя за толстыми кирпичными стенами своего дома.

***  
Стиву не снятся сны.  
Он просто падает в черноту, а потом открывает глаза — и утро. Он думает, черепахи спят именно так: просто закрывают глаза.  
Читал на каком-то сайте, что в зоопарке будут устраивать благотворительные черепашьи бега на дистанцию в двадцать ярдов. Стив думает: начнут с утра пораньше, а к ночи как раз и управятся.

***  
Сидеть дома и ничего не делать больше не кажется удручающе тяжёлым.  
Черепашья жизнь прекрасна.

***  
Какова вероятность случайно встретить конкретного человека в многомиллионном городе, если он тебе не сосед, не родственник и не друг?  
Стив думает, что, наверно, один к миллиону. Но ему, впрочем, всегда везло.  
И вот этот Сэм Уилсон машет рукой и вроде как рассчитывает, что Стив к нему подойдет. А у Стива тележка, полная упаковок риса и банок консервированного горошка. И никакого желания махать рукой в ответ.  
Но тот налегке — с единственной пачкой чипсов в руках, поэтому подскакивает, здоровается, рад видеть и ещё что-то. Стив, между прочим, в очереди стоит.  
Этот наконец отстает. Сует напоследок в руку бумажку и убегает.  
На бумажке напечатано: "Сэмюэль Уилсон, "Ассоциация ветеранов военных действий армии США", служба психологической поддержки". И номер телефона.  
Стив думает выкинуть, но сует бумажку в карман.  
Не выбрасывает и позже, хотя и собирается. Оставляет то ли на столе, то ли на тумбочке.

***  
Стиву совершенно не хочется шевелиться.  
Он пропускает сеанс у своего психотерапевта, и та звонит.  
— Приболел, — врёт Стив. Врать он не любит.  
— Летняя простуда? — уточняет мисс Картер с намеком на иронию. Она знает, что Стив врёт.  
— Я, э, приду завтра. Или когда скажете.  
— Завтра у меня есть на тебя время, да. Жду в пять.

***  
Ночью Стив с удивлением думает, что всё ещё не оброс панцирем и не окостенел, хотя, кажется, процесс идёт. Он щупает лицо и грудь и нигде не находит ни следа кожистых щитков.  
Потом вдруг понимает, чем занят, и начинает дико хохотать. Громко, и думает ещё, что разбудит соседей.  
А следом накатывает ужас.  
Кромешный.  
Он сидит на кровати один, в пустой квартире, совсем один, в темноте, и в ушах шумит так, что он не слышит собственного дыхания, и он один, и нет никого, и некого позвать, и страшнее ему было только в ночь, когда погиб Баки, но Баки погиб, и больше не за кого ухватиться, и ему нечем дышать, и он даже двинуться не может, и…  
Пиликает телефон. Светится.  
Стив уже не смеётся, а плачет.  
Открывает смс: "Скидки пятнадцать процентов на…"  
Идите к чёрту, пожалуйста. Куда-нибудь.  
"Сэмюэль Уилсон, "Ассоциация…"  
Он мог бы позвонить своему психотерапевту, но она — бесплатный психотерапевт и по ночам, конечно, не консультирует.  
Баки умер. Кто-то скрипит на кухне, но на кухне никого не может быть. Он в этой квартире один.  
Он набирает номер. Все нормальные люди отключают телефоны на ночь.  
— Уилсон слушает.  
— Стив. Стив Роджерс.  
Сэм сонно дышит в трубку. Стив думает попросить, чтобы тот подышал еще минут пять. Всего пять минут.  
— А, привет. Смотрел же с тобой интервью. Ты говорил, жаль, что не можешь спасти всех. Так вот, есть есть одна крошка, которая нуждается в спасении. Какой-то парень принёс и подкинул в кабинет.  
— Крошка?  
— Ага. Две унции. Панцирь размером с половину моей ладони. Не думаю, что она съест твой бюджет. Берёшь?  
Стив кивает, будто Уилсон может его видеть. Он на всё согласен, лишь бы Уилсон ещё что-нибудь сказал.  
— Да.  
— Тогда записывай адрес. Завтра, с утра. Только обязательно приходи. Слышишь? Обязательно.  
Стив включает ночник. Записывает. Понимает, что может дышать.  
Надо же. Не умер.  
— Приду.  
Уилсон продолжает в трубку. Стив дышит в ответ.  
— А теперь спи, — минут через пять мягко говорит Сэм, будто всё понял. И зевает.  
И Стив послушно спит до утра.


End file.
